


Dreams

by Nerdgirl001



Series: Little moments [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Car rides, F/M, Love songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl001/pseuds/Nerdgirl001





	Dreams

Scully was in the passenger seat fast asleep. Mulder had been driving for five hours now, but he didn't mind keeping the music quiet to allow Scully to sleep. Every once in a while a small snore would eminate from the passenger side on the car, and Mulder would do his best not to laugh. His mind would wander in these moments to a world of wonder that he always wanted to visit. In this world he was laying awake at night, listening to Scully and the small noises, broken every once in a while by a snore, that she would make in her sleep. Instead of waking her by driving into a drive through, in this world he'd wake her up with breakfast in bed, and she'd smile and tell him that he was going to get crumbs in the bed and eat the meal with joy anyway. His attention snapped back to the road as someone nearly swerved into them. He shook his head and turned up the music a few clicks and quietly sang along to keep his focus in that moment. 

Scully awoke to Mulder's soft voice singing along to the music, _of course it was a love song_ , she lay there, allowing the car to move her ever so slightly. She closed her eyes and immersed herself in that song, in Mulder singing. She dreamed of Mulder singing like that to her, to calm her after she woke up from one of the nightmares that plagued her and she was sure plagued him too. Had she turned around she would have seen him glancing at her when he could, and she would have known that he _was_ singing to her.

They both broke out of the spell when the song ended, they were each disappointed with themselves, weren't they _supposed to be professionals?_ Scully stretched and sat up. Mulder straightened his posture and stopped stealing glances at Scully. _This was ridiculous_ , they both decided independently.


End file.
